Big Time Terror: The Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When setting up the camera in the Palmwoods lobby for the second night of their ghost hunting, Carlos finds a special suprise from Logan. PLEASE R&R!


This is just a fluffy little Cargan piece that I would like to dedicate to **ILSK4Ever **because she/he sent me a message and asked for a Cargan fic since I haven't posted one in a while. I hope you like this! I worked on this at the same time as I was working on A Halloween to Remember. I wanted to get these two fics done so I would have plenty of time to write a Christmas fic I have planned! **PLEASE R&R! **

**Big Time Terror: The Extended Story **

After finishing up his early dinner, Carlos Garcia grabbed his video camera and tripod and eagerly made his way down to the lobby of the Palmwoods. For the past two days, he and his close friend, Logan, had been engaged in a 'ghost hunt' in the lobby of their building. Several unexplained incidences had occurred, and they were instantly attributed to paranormal activity. Carlos jumped at the chance to catch a real ghost on tape. Logan, however was on the opposing side of the table and he was along for the ride to prove to his friend that there were no such thing as ghosts.

Carlos was coming down to the lobby earlier than they had been to get the camera set up and ready for their ghost hunt that night. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, the hyper Latino boy bounced out, clad in his usual jeans and hoodie as well as his trusty black helmet. He walked over to the slightly out-of-the-way spot they had been using to put their camera and he folded out the tripod. After attaching the camera to the top, he opened the small screen and turned it on to make sure they had enough battery power for the night. The little battery icon in the top corner of the screen was full. Satisfied, Carlos was about to turn off the camera when something on the screen caught his eye.

In the bottom-right corner of the screen were several digital letters that spelled 'One file saved'. Carlos furrowed his brow in thought. The only thing they had been using the camera for in the past two days was their paranormal investigations, and he had already transferred the footage from the previous night to his laptop. The last time he had checked the camera, the memory card was empty, and he hadn't used it since. By now, his curiosity was piqued and he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head until it was satisfied. He clicked to play the saved video and watched as a shot of the foot of a bed appeared. He instantly recognized this to be in the room that he shared with Logan. A couple seconds later, a person walked into frame and sat down on the foot of the bed. It was Logan. He sat so that his elbows were propped on his knees and he was looking right at the camera.

"_Hey, Carlos. I've ummm….I've got something to tell you and this is the best way I can think of to do it. I've been trying to get up the courage to say this to you for a couple months now. I love you. I'm gay and I'm in love with you. I've had these feelings for you ever since fifth grade, but I've been too scared to tell you. I tried to push the feelings aside, but lately, they've become stronger and I can't ignore it anymore. You're just so beautiful and talented and amazing. When you sing, your voice just makes me melt inside. I'll admit, you can be annoying at times, but I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you so much. I just…..wanted to let you know how I feel, so…." _

At that moment, Logan reached up and turned the camera off and the video ended. Carlos just stood there in silence for a minute. He couldn't believe what he had just heard on the video. Before he could think much into it, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and saw Logan standing there, looking somewhat nervous. How long had he been standing there?

"Hey." the brunette boy said, trying to avoid direct eye-contact with Carlos.

"Hey." Carlos said, turning his body so he was facing Logan.

There was nothing but silence between the two of them for a couple tense minutes.

"Did you mean it?" Carlos asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What?" Logan asked.

"What you said on the video. Did you really mean it?" Carlos asked again.

"Every word. I meant every single word." Logan answered, "And I understand if you don't feel the same; I just had to get my feelings out."

Carlos took a couple steps forward so he was about a foot away from the slightly-taller boy.

"I do feel the same. I've just been too scared to tell you because I didn't want to loose you as a friend or run the risk of you hating me." he explained.

Logan took a half-step closer to Carlos and reached up to cradle the boy's cheek.

"I could never hate you. I love you more than anything. I don't even want to imagine what my life would be like without you." he said in a soft, loving voice.

Carlos couldn't help but smile and pull Logan in for a hug.

"I love you." he whispered.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. It felt so good to finally hold Carlos like this; the way he'd always wanted to. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that his feelings were out in the open and Carlos felt the same about him. They stayed this way for a couple minutes before they pulled back. The moment they pulled back, their eyes locked and they knew exactly what the other wanted.

They didn't know, nor did they care, who made the first move, but they found themselves slowly leaning forward and before they knew it, their lips connected for the first time. Both their hearts skipped a beat and the kiss instantly deepened. Logan held Carlos gently against him, and he couldn't help but sigh softly; the smaller boy's lips felt like perfect warm silk against his own. He carefully teased his tongue along the seam of Carlos' lips, begging for access to his wonderful mouth. Carlos gladly parted his lips and was surprised by how much he enjoyed this.

Both of them were loathe to end the kiss, but their lungs were screaming for air. When they pulled back, their faces were just mere inches apart and their breath mingled between them.

"Wow." Carlos whispered, making Logan smile.

Logan kissed the shorter boy on the forehead, and when he glanced to the side, he noticed several people staring at them, Mr. Bitters included.

"What, you've never seen two guys kissing before?" he said rather loudly.

Everyone instantly stopped staring at them and went about their activities without a word. Carlos giggled and hugged Logan again; they had been boyfriends for barely five minutes and he was already so proud.

"You ready for another night of ghost hunting?" the helmet-wearing boy asked.

"Well, there's no such thing as ghosts, but if you're really scared, I'll be there for you." Logan answered.

"There _is _such things as ghosts." Carlos said, giving Logan's chest a playful poke.

"Whatever." Logan said.

Carlos just rolled his eyes, but then suddenly, another thought popped into his mind.

"You know…..we're gonna have the lobby to ourselves tonight." he said.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we could do a little cuddling in our sleeping bags?" Carlos said with an adorable smile.

"I'd really like that." Logan said, also smiling.

They exchanged another brief kiss before turning to finish setting up the camera…..only this time, Logan stood much closer to Carlos and he had his hand resting against the small of his back the whole time. He loved this boy so much, and now Carlos loved him back. He couldn't recall a moment in his life when he had been this happy, and he knew he was going to have a lifetime of happy moments with Carlos: the boy he loved.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
